


Flying Free

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [201]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Dimensional Kidnapping, Drabble, Escape, F/F, Flirting, Kidnap Victims, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Running Away, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Marin sees the chance to escape from her captors, and drags her fellow kidnap victim, Juné, with her. On the run, they bond.





	Flying Free

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by [@normal_horoscopes](http://normal_horoscopes.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!

_Aries: The space between two mountains in the distance. The sky looks different. You can hear the beating of colossal wings._

Marin breathes hard, setting down on a rock a little harder than she’d intended to. Her companion makes a soft grunt of surprise, but doesn’t otherwise complain. Juné looks over, worried, and then looks up, searching. Marin huffs out a tired breath, shrugging and stretching her aching wings.

“We’re not where we were, isn’t that enough?” She asks tiredly. Juné bites her lip. Damn, that should not be as cute as it is. 

“The sky looks different.” She says softly, and Marin glances up, worriedly. It looks the same to her. Then again, she’s never seen anyone quite like Juné, with her leathery, color-changing skin, and distinct lack of wings. Marin frowns. 

“Could they have plucked you from somewhere else?” She asks. It’s not out of the question. The ones who had captured them both had been strange in the first place, bizarre otherworldly creatures. Juné shrugs. 

“I’m beginning to think so, yes. I’ve thought so since I first saw you, though. No one has wings, where I come from anyway. Yours are beautiful.” She says, a faint pink flushing over the skin of her cheeks. Marin preens a little, fluffing achy red-and-brown wings. Juné smiles, before looking around. 

“So, is someone pursuing us?” She asks pragmatically. Marin blinks. “I can hear wingbeats. Now that you’re not also flying, I can tell they aren’t yours. But you don’t seem worried. So I don’t know what it is.” Marin frowns, straining her ears to hear beyond the eternal wingbeat of the world.

Wait.

If Juné is from somewhere else (from an entirely different world, Marin is starting to believe) then would she know about the eternal wingbeat of the world? Marin frowns, trying to think of how to explain it. Juné waits patiently. 

“We’re not being pursued. I think. I’m still not sure about that, and I do want to at least get that far before I call us safe.” She points to the twin mountain peaks, the narrow space between them excellent for losing tails. “The wings you hear are the wings of the world. Like its heartbeat. They’ve always been there.” Marin tries to explain. Juné looks surprised. 

“How on earth do you get any sleep? It’s not exactly quiet.” She says dryly. “Then again, I guess if you grew up with it, you’d barely even hear it anymore, huh.” She hums softly, skin rippling a dark blue. She looks almost sad. “I’m never going to go home, am I?” She sighs, setting her chin in her hands. Marin feels guilty, and her wings droop.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to get both of us out of there.” She says softly, watching Juné with keen amber eyes. Juné smiles, a little distantly. 

“It’ll be okay. I’m glad to be free, and I wasn’t trying to blame you, or anything like that. It’s just… going to be hard.” Juné sighs softly, reaching out and catching one of Marin’s hands in hers, careful of both of their claws. She presses a kiss to Marin’s knuckles, and it’s Marin’s turn to blush, to lean into the contact almost eagerly. 

“I’ll be here,” she promises, lifting her free hand to stroke strangely-textured hair away from Juné’s face. She feels Juné smile against her skin, and it’s like a blessing. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
